Avengers Helicarrier (Movie)
Background Built in secret by the governments of the world for Shield, the Helicarrier is the ultimate in Power Projection. A combination Battleship, Aircraft Carrier, Command Centre and Air Ship, teh Helicarrier is more than capable of dealing with almost any threat it could face. The stems and weapons on baord can be considered the most powerful on the planet with even the capability to detain super humans on board. Model Type - Shield Helicarrier Class - Heli Carrier Crew - 3680 + 2290 airwing SDC By Location Main Hull 190 000 Hull per 40 ft 4 000 Island Tower 40 000 Flight Decks 70 000 Elevators 15 000 ea Forward Propulsion units 8 000 ea Main Rotor Mounts 20 000 each Main Rotors 10 000 each Main Rail Cannon Turrets 7500 each Belly Rail Cannons 3 000 each CIWS 1 000 ea Missile Launchers 1 500 ea Sensors Arrays 2 500 ea Aircraft Catapults 1 000 ea AR - 18 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including standard 40mm rounds (3d6x10+30). Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Surface Speed - 65 kph Flight Speed - 160 kph Altitude - 20km Statistics Height - 78m overall top to bottom, 32m from the waterline Length - 332.8m overall, 317m at the waterline Width - 75.8m across the actual hull, 147.8m overal Weight - 153 000 tons displacement Cargo - 1000s of tons Power System - 1 Star Industries Arc Reactor (Technically stolen technology), 3 × Westinghouse A7W nuclear reactors, 6 × steam turbines, 4 × shafts, 360,000 shp, 20 year fuel capacity. Consumables last for upto a year, except fuel and aircraft consumables during combat operations that last only a month or less. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Sea Sparrow Launchers (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 15km Damage - 4d4 x 100 Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time per launcher Payload - 12 heavy H.E. Surface to Air missiles each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - CIWS 20mm gatling gun (12) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 6d6 x 10 per 20 round burst Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - 100 bursts each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Rolling Airframe Missiles (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4 x 100 Rate Of Fire - 1 per Payload - 24 light H.E. Surface to Air missiles each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Tomahawk Cruise Missile Launchers (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 1000km Damage - 8d6 x 1000 nuclear Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 8 per launcher Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - ICBM Launchers (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 5000km Damage - 1d6 x 100 000 nuclear Rate Of Fire - 1 Payload - 1 per launcher Bonuses - +5 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Rail Cannon Turrets (5) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship/installation Range - 150km Damage - 3d6 x 1000 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 70 slugs Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Medium Rail Cannon (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 75km Damage - 2d4 x 1000 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 100 slugs Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties +4 strike with weapon systems Cannot dodge Systems of Note Aircraft - 75 total, F-35 Lightning, Quinjet, U-60 Blackhawk Radar - Range - 800 miles (800km), +15% Read Sensory Equipment, +2 initiative. Track 144 targets, display 72 and lock onto 12. EW Equipment - -20% to opposing read sensory equipment skill rolls, -3 to be hit by torpedoes, -2 to be hit by missiles Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 800 miles Targeting Computer Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations, Range 100 miles Various Thermal, Infared etc sensors and systems. GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications Array - Range of 5000km but can be boosted indefintiely via satellite uplink Super Hero Containment Cells Cloaking System - -10 to perception rolls when engaged. Also -20% to sensor operator skill rolls to detect Full super computer analiysis lab. References Used Wikipedia Encyclopedia of Modern Warcraft